The invention relates to a fuse-receiving device, in particular for junction boxes in photovoltaic systems.
A fuse-receiving device of the type mentioned at the outset has a fastening web, on the end faces of which receiving contact portions are provided for receiving contact blades of fuses. At the end faces thereof, fuse-receiving devices of this type comprise insulating caps, within which the receiving contact portions are arranged and which contain the slot openings allowing the contact blades of the fuse links in question to be guided through. In fuse-receiving devices of this type which, with the exception of the receiving contact portions, consist of plastics material, the fastening web is fastened to covering metal plates in the junction box. In this arrangement, one terminal of the fuse-receiving device is placed directly on an electrical busbar and is screwed thereto, while the other terminal is in each case connected to a line which is guided through an external component such as a transducer, the transducer being used to measure the current supplied. In this arrangement, the electrical busbar is located outside the fuse-receiving device.
An object of the invention is to produce a fuse-receiving device which enables a compact arrangement to be achieved, for example in a junction box, and secondly allows a transducer to be accommodated.